Arsenal (Mystic Force)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Mystic Force Rangers' arsenal. Snow Wand Mystic Morpher See also: MagiPhone The Mystic Morpher were once the Rangers' magic wands. However, in order to keep the Rangers' identities a secret, Udonna turned them into these Mystic Morpher Cell Phones. The Morphers are the Rangers' key weapon for morphing into Rangers, as well as morphing into their Zord forms. They can also be used to cast spells, via spell codes. Spells Main article: Mystic Force Spells Solar Cell Morpher See also: Heaven Phone GripPhone The Solar Cell Morpher is Daggeron's morphing device, a cross between a cell phone and a train conductor's ticket puncher. Daggeron can also use the Solar Cell Morpher in conjunction with a variety of magical cards in order to cast various spells. Fierce Dragon Morpher The Fierce Dragon Morpher is what allows Nick Russell (the Red Mystic Ranger) to fuse with Fire Heart to become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. It looks exactly like the Solar Cell Morpher, but is red and has a dragon head blade. Once he's on top of Fire Heart, he can morph by pulling on the handle. This allows Fire Heart to fuse with him. Wolf Morpher See also: Fire WolzaPhone This is the morpher used by Leanbow to turn into the Wolf Warrior. After Koragg gave his Magical Powers to Imperious, it was then turned into the Dark Morpher. Imperious gave this to Necrolai. With this Dark Morpher, while it was not actually used as a morpher, Necrolai could still use it to fire Dark Magical Blast and cast Dark Spells. However, after a short time, Koragg took back the morpher, returned it to the form of his Dark Magical Powers and regained his Dark Magic. *In the toyline, a Mystic Morpher of similar colors was released as the Mystic Morpher Fury Edition. However, with exception of the small Wolf insignia emblem on the interior of the Morpher, this bears only a vague resemblance to the Red Wolf Morpher due to the main color, and is actually different in almost every respect. *While in almost all situations, Power Rangers series use the Japanese Changer (morpher) toys unaltered as props, the Fire Wolza Phone was a very limited release item. This required the prop department to hand-paint the retail release purple Wolza Phone red for use in Mystic Force. Weapons Snow Staff Udonna's own variant Magi Staff, and her personal weapon when she has morphed. It resembles the Red Ranger's Sword in length, but its "blade" is not used as such. It is capable of releasing blasts of wind cold enough to freeze an opponent in place and of firing energy blasts. When Korrag defeated Udonna in battle, he stole the Snow Staff and took it to the Pit where he kept it as his trophy. Koragg once used the Staff to somehow contact Nick by way of magical telepathy, creating a two-way telepathic connection which they can both use without the Snow Staff. When Udonna was captured and held captive in the Underworld, she was able to channel herself in Ranger form through the Snow Staff and assist the other Rangers in defeating Morticon. It was stolen from Necrolai by Leelee, who returned it to Clare in order to save Udonna, allowing Udonna to once again become the White Mystic Ranger. Magi Staff See also: MagiStick The Magi Staffs are the Rangers' primary weapons. For the Blue & Pink Rangers, they keep their Magi Staffs in wand mode. The Red, Green, & Yellow Rangers each have a unique mode for their Magi Staffs. A Magi Staff is a compact staff carried by each of the five Rangers, with multiple functions. * Axe Mode: An axe that the Green Ranger uses. It is capable of producing shockwaves and fissures when it strikes the ground. * Crossbow Mode: A crossbow with which the Yellow Ranger can fire bolts of electricity. It was once used to fire the Dawn Crystal, a yellow arrow-shaped crystal that (temporarliy) destroyed Necrolai. * Sword/Striker Mode: A sword brandished by the Red Ranger. The blade can be engulfed in flame at his will. Nick has recently been referring to his sword as a Striker, which is a possible error on behalf of the writers. * Wand Mode: The Magi Staff in its original form. In this mode, the Blue Ranger can use it to channel her elemental water powers, the Pink Ranger can use her elemental wind powers, shapeshifting abilities, or a combination of the two, the Red Ranger can conjure fire, the Green Ranger can use it to summon powerful vines to restrain his enemies, and the Yellow Ranger can summon lightning power. The Magi Staff is also capable of doing a Speed Spell Attack where all the Rangers gain more speed than any of their vehicles. Mystic Force Fighters See also: Magical Gloves MagiPunch The Mystic Force Fighters were first used by the Green Mystic Ranger, after he learned that a person's heart is what really matters, and not what is outside. He was then given the Spell Code 0-8-6 to summon the Mystic Force Fighters. The Fighters are powerful magic boxing gloves that enhance the Ranger's speed and agility. They are a great weapon in battle and are capable of decimating evil undead forces. Any of the Mystic Force Rangers can use them. He later used them again for a brief period of time in PROO's "Once A Ranger" when beating the fearcats. The Rocca Sisters have not used Mystic Force Fighters. Solaris Laser Lamp See also: MagiLamp The Laser Lamp is the weapon of the Solaris Knight and also houses Jenji. It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack. Mystic Muscles See also: Green Muscles After learning his lesson, Xander received a new spell code where he gained exaggerated muscles, with which he was able to defeat Behemoth easily. According to Super Sentai continuity that the Green Mystic Ranger could access a upgraded form of the Mystic Muscles while in Legend Mode it was called the Rock Armor although the footage for this upgrade was never used in Power Rangers. Mystic Legend Armor The Tribunal of Magic granted the Rangers the power of the Mystic Force Legend Warriors, after the Rangers had learned not to take the easy way in battle. The Legend Armor increases the Ranger's Magical Powers, as well as supplying them with powerful battle armor. To access the Legend Powers, the Rangers use the activation cry, "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" and the spell code "Galwit - Mysto - Nermax" on their Mystic Morphers. In Legend Mode, the Rangers have access to the Mystic Lion Staffs, and they can also form the Mystic Firebird and Mystic Lion Zords, which further combine into the Manticore Megazord. When the Rangers are in their Legend Armor, they have access to these Staffs. The Staffs give the Rangers a new arsenal of Mystic spells, through a code system. When the Rangers activate Code 1 on their Staffs, they use these powers: * Xander: "Rockslide!" * Vida: "Whirlwind!" * Madison: "Tidal Wave!" * Chip: "Lightning Bolt!" * Nick: "Fire Storm!" Code 2 activates the full power of the combined Mystic Lion Staffs. Using the cry of "Legend Warriors, United Formation!" they are able to either incapacitate or destroy their target. The Mystic Legend Armor can be equal to Super Dino Mode in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Mystic Lion Staff See also: Magical Holy Staff DialRod The Mystic Lion Staff is the weapon the rangers gain when they are in their Legend Warrior mode. Instead of using their phones, they use the Lion Staffs, which used five codes. Each ranger gets one. Since each code does something different, here is what each one does: *'Code 1=Elemental Attack' *'Code 2=Stronger Elemental Attack' *'Code 3=Mystic Firebird' *'Code 4=Mystic Lion' *'Code 5=Manticore Megazord' Only the red ranger can become the Mystic Firebird. The other four Rangers become the Mystic Lion. The Mystic Firebird and the Mystic Lion can combine to become the Manticore Megazord. Ancient Mystic Mode See also: Heavenly Saints Ancient Mystic Mode is a magical armored mode used by warriors from the time of the Great Battle. It enhances the user's speed, strength, resistance to injury and spells, and at least in the case of Daggeron, it is quite stronger than a Ranger form. It is activated with the command, "Ancient Mystic Mode!" but characters have been shown to summon it without a command on a few occasions.The standard rangers's ancient mystic mode might be the transparant forms during their morphing, but they were never taught how to use them. Mystic Sword Daggeron (and Calindor at one time) sometimes wields a golden sword in battle. Leanbow also appears to have his own Mystic Sword while in his Ancient Mystic Mode; however, his sword is crimson colored and has jagged edges. Red Dragon Fire Ranger The Red Dragon Fire Ranger is the Battlized form of Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior. In The Hunter, when Nick was facing Oculous to get his friends back, Fire Heart came to his aid, and the two merged together. Knight Saber See also: WolSabre and Jagun Shield Koragg's sword seems to be nothing more than a basic sword, with enhanced durability. The Saber was destroyed once in battle by Nick Russell, who charged Koragg with extreme magical power. After the death of Morticon, Koragg takes his sword. Using his dark magic, he reforms it into a new Knight Saber. When not in use, the sword is stored inside the Wolf Shield. When Leanbow becomes the Wolf Warrior, his sword changes from purple to red. Wolf Shield The Wolf Shield is what Koragg uses to cast his offensive spells. Along with being a durable shield, the Wolf Shield opens to reveal the left eye of Octomus the Master, it is a mjajor component of the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. After Leanbow returns, the shield is red. However, it is never seen open. Presuambly, it no longer has the Master's eye. Zords Centaurus Wolf Megazord See also: WolKentauros, Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser When Titan size Koragg chants Uthe Mejor Ultimas, he combines with Catastros to form the dark Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Its main attacks are the Dark Magic Spell Seal and Dark Magic Strike. This combination proved to be more powerful than the five Mystic Titans, and Mystic Dragon. It also proved to be stronger than the Titan Megazord, however it was defeated when the Titan Megazord used its new Titans Attack. Another attack the Centaurus Wolf Megazord used on the Manticore Megazord was its Counter Attack. Now that Koragg is Leanbow again, the Centaurus Wolf Megazord is formed from good magic and can also use the Titan Megazord's Mystic Spell Seal attack. Centaur Megazord First combination of Koragg and Catastros, before they go to the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. This combination first appears in episode 2. Image:MF Centaurus Wolf Megazord.jpg|Centaurus Wolf Megazord (Dark) Image:PRMF-goodCW.JPG|Centaurus Wolf Megazord (Light) Catastros See also: Dark Magic Horse Barikion Catastros is the powerful horse zord. Many have tried in vain to tame the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros was stronger than one hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil, but before the seal was closed, evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit. Later, Koragg managed to tame the beast, and since then Catastros has remained loyal to the Knight Wolf. When Koragg grows and combines with Catastros, they form the Centaur Megazord or the upright Centaurus Wolf Megazord. However, Nick was once able to help Catastros, and as thanks to him, the stallion combined with the Mystic Phoenix and formed the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. But after the battle was won, Catastros returned to his master, Koragg. After Koragg turned good and realized he was Leanbow, he and Catastros were able to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord with good magic. After Leanbow became the Wolf Warrior, it is unknown if he still has control over Catastros, nor is it known if he can still transform with him. Toys The Centaurus Wolf Megazord , a two pack set with a Koragg figure and Catastros, can only be bought as a Japanese release from its sentai counterpart sold as Wolkaiser. It was never rereleased in the Power Rangers Mystic Force toyline. Its retooled version, however, is available as the Phoenix Unizord. Titan Megazord See also: MagiDragon, MagiKing, Mystic Titan Zords The "Warrior Mode" for the Titan Megazord was introduced in the following episode, after Madison had been released from a spell from a monster with powers akin to that of Medusa's. When all five Mystic Titans combined together into the Titan Megazord, the Mystic Minotaur would form the main body. The Mermaid would split into two halves, which would become the Megazors's front legs and feet. The Garuda would become the back wings, while the Mystic Phoenix and Sprite would become the chest compartment, with the Sprite assimiliated into the Phoenix. The Rangers command the Titan Megazord from a cockpit that resembles a chessboard, with their seats resembling chess pawn pieces. This Megazord can defend itself from attacks using the wings on its back. Plus, the Titan Saber—formed from individual weapons that many of the individual Titans use—can use several attacks. Mystic Dragon During the battle with Hydra-Worm (who, Morticon revealed, had dug the Underworld pit where the Master's forces had resided at the time), the Rangers were able to combine their Titan forms into the Titan Megazord Dragon Mode. In order to form, four of the Titans—the Minotaur, Garuda, Sprite, and Mermaid—would leap into the air. The Minotaur became the main torso and legs, the Garuda became its wings, the Mermaid would become the tail (and the weapons that formed the Warrior mode's Titan Saber would then attach to the end) while the Sprite became the Dragon's head, which suddenly extended itself from the Minotaur on its own neck. At times, the Mystic Phoenix would leap onto the Dragon's back and ride it into battle. The Dragon he rode could fire powerful blasts of flame at its enemies. In the finisher for this mode, the Dragon would usually shoot a large ball of fire, and Mystic Phoenix would leap off the Dragon's back and kick the fireball at their enemy, and it usually destroyed the target. Image:Mystic Titans.jpg|Mystic Titans Image:MF Titan Megazord.jpg|Titan Megazord Mystic Phoenix See also: MagiPhoenix The Mystic Phoenix is the humanoid Mystic Titan form of the Red Ranger. Along with the Sprite, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord, forming a chestplate. Rides the dragon form. Looks like a Knight and usually wields a sword in battle. Mystic Garuda See also: MagiGaruda The Mystic Garuda is the bird-like Mystic Titan form of the Yellow Ranger. Forms the wings of the Titan Megazord and the dragon. Has enormous wings in place of arms. Mystic Mermaid See also: MagiMermaid The Mystic Mermaid is the humanoid Titan form of the Blue Ranger. Forms the front portions of the Megazord's boots. Forms the dragon's tail. Has a trident weapon. Looks like a traditional mermaid, but can also walk on two legs. Mystic Sprite See also: MagiFairy The Mystic Sprite is the fairy-like Titan form of the Pink Ranger. Along with the Phoenix, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord. Forms the dragon's head. Can turn into a ball to be thrown at opponents. Smallest Mystic Titan. Mystic Minotaur See also: MagiTaurus Bull-like Titan form of the Green Ranger. Forms the majority of both Titan Megazord and dragon. Sometimes wields an Axe in battle. Centaurus Phoenix Megazord See also: FireKaiser The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord is the Megazord form of the Mystic Phoenix and Catastros, combined. Its weapon is the fire staff. When Nick helped heal Catastros, and conquered his fear of the steed, he was rewarded by Catastros combining with the Mystic Phoenix to form the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. This Megazord had tremendous fire powers and was able to defeat the Dark Troll Golem. However, after the battle was won, Catastros returned to Koragg. This Megazord was formed only once more, after the Red Ranger and the Gatekeeper combined their energies to gain temporary control of Catastros. Then the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord was essential in defeating Morticon. Solar Streak See also: Magical Train Travelion Express, Magical IronMan Travelion The Solar Streak is a blue and gold 6-car Train Zord piloted by Daggeron, the Solaris Knight. While the Solar Streak is like the Rail Rescues from Lightspeed Rescue, it can travel to other dimensions. The Solar Streak can turn into a battle mode called the Solar Streak Megazord. Solar Streak Megazord The Solar Streak Megazord is the Megazord of Solaris Knight. It was formed from six different train compartments called the Solar Streak Train. It can travel between dimensions, such as the Opaque Dimension and the Dimensoin of the Mystic Mother. The Solar Streak Megazord is very powerful and can use different attacks. It can send out locomotives from its legs and use its chest in the Furness Blast attack. It fires a wave of fire towards its enemy. However it was proven to be weaker than most of the Ten Terrors. Image:MF Solar Train.jpg|Solar Streak Image:MF Solar Streak Megazord.jpg|Solar Streak Megazord Manticore Megazord See also: MagiLegend The Mystic Firebird & Mystic Lion morph together, to form the Manticore Megazord. This Megazord has a great deal more power, since the Rangers are using their Legend Powers to control it. The Manticore Megazord can battle with it's claws at first. Or it can also switch to having normal hands and battle with the Legend Striker. It is able to finish off any dark force with the Legend Striker Spin Attack. Another attack of the Manticore Megazord is the Manticore Lasers. The Megazord fires powerful lasers from it's chest and wings at evil forces. Mystic Firebird See also: MagiFirebird Red Mystic Ranger transforms into a burning bird-like zord, which forms the wings of the Manticore Megazord Mystic Lion See also: MagiLion A zord created when the Green, Pink, Yellow, and Blue Mystic Rangers combine into one being. This massive white lion zord forms the majority of the Manticore Megazord. Phoenix Unizord See also: SaintKaiser When the Red Ranger, in his Mystic Phoenix mode, combines with Brightstar, they together form the Phoenix Unizord. This Megazord is similar in power to the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. It's moves are similar and it can destroy its enemies with it's Final Strike attack. Brightstar See also: Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon To escape the Dimension of Wandering Souls, Daggeron used Brightstar. This Unicorn is capable to traveling through all Dimensions, and was given to the Rangers by Solaris Knight. With the Ranger's Legend Powers taken from them, the Red Ranger used Brightstar to combine with his Mystic Phoenix mode to form the Phoenix Unizord. Image:MF_Brightstar.jpg|Brightstar in her unicorn form Image:Prmf-zd-unicorn.jpg|Brightstar in zord form Vehicles and other Miscellany Xenotome The Xenotome is a book which holds in it everything that is not yet known. As the events unfold, the tome will have them appear inside its pages, written in the language of the ancients. Udonna and Clare uses this book to help battle evil. Mystic Racers See also: Sky Hokis The Mystic Racers are the Rangers primary vehicles. At first they are normal Mystic Brooms, but when the Rangers use the spell, Galwit - Mysto - Aerotan, the Brooms change into Mystic Racers. The Racers are capable of incredible speed and allow the Rangers expedient passage to almost anywhere. Mystic Speeder After realizing the error of his ways about how Madison expresses herself, Nick gained the spell code 1 - 2 - 4 "Galwit - Mysto - Motro", thus allowing him to morph his Mystic Racer into the Mystic Speeder. This cycle is perfect for the Red Ranger in battle. It's extremely fast and versatile. Plus, it has a missile that can be launched from the tip, and laser firing capabilities. Mystic Carpet See also: Skarpet This enchanted carpet serves as the Solaris Knight's personal transport. Category:Mystic Force Category:Arsenal